A Summer Romance
by scohiniluver
Summary: Will a summer friendship blossom into something more. Rayella Scohini Wenlivia Charlie/OC. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I'm working on I got the idea after watching Lemonade Mouth for the 100****th**** time yesterday. It's about Ray visiting Mesa for the summer (he goes to UCLA) and hanging out with Stella. The rest the band attends Arizona State University and this is there third year. Wen and Olivia just got married. Mo and Scott are married too and Mo is 7 months pregnant. Charlie has a girlfriend who is going to be introduced in the next chapter her name is Veronica McKenna and she is an OC created my favorite fan fiction user ****SpikeANDJerome****.**

**Mo's POV**

"PLEASE why can't you tell her" Scott was trying to get me to ask Stella if Ray could come to her beginning of summer barbeque.

"Because I like the way my face looks" I replied. "Stella has never been in good terms with Ray and you know that." Just then I heard a ring.

"Oh that's my phone" Scott said."Heeyy Stella, Oh you want us to bring ice cream tomorrow, no problem." Scott kept trying to hand me the phone, but I ran away. "I was wondering could I invite Ray to come to your party tomorrow."

"Great I'll tell him" Scott said happily.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said yes, but she's not promising to behave"

"Like that's any better last they met Stella pushed Ray into the swimming pool" I starting laughing.

"And before that Ray dumped a bucket of popcorn on Stella at the movies" said Scott who laughing too.

"I wonder how tomorrow is going to go?" I asked and we both got worried looks on our face.

Scott's POV

"Come on Mo we're going to be late" we were going to Stella's condo and because of Mo we were late again. What is it with women and getting ready?

"I'm coming" she said running down the stairs while putting on an earring.

_AT STELLA'S HOUSE_

"Hey guys come on in" said Stella "Wen and Olivia are in the back with Charlie and Veronica." We walked to the back and just the doorbell rang.

"Let me guess that's Beech" said Stella with a snarl. She went to open the door and came back with Ray standing next to her.

"Wow Mo you-" I was mouthing no behind him. If anyone mentions Mo's belly she bursts into tears.

"Look Great" finished Ray.

"Thanks" said Mo and walked over to talk to Stella and Olivia.

"How bad are the mood swings" asked Ray.

"Pretty bad couple days ago she just woke up at two am stole my car keys and went to taco bell to buy a burrito" I said shuddering.

"Hey do you want to start grilling" Wen asked.

"Yah sure"

"Do you even know how to grill" Olivia and Mo giggled.

"Looks like our manliness is being put to the test" said Wen. Mo and Olivia just rolled their eyes and walked away. Now to prove our grilling skills


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a lot of typos in my last chapter. Veronica McKenna was made by the user ****SpikeANDJerome who is my favorite author from fan fiction. I typed that last chapter on my iPod so it ended up some typos and grammar mistakes and I wanted to apologize for that. I know I have taken forever to update but this ch is really long so hope you enjoy.**

Stella's POV

"So I was wondering do you want to go the mall" said Mo. Oh no I hate going to the mall with Mo and Olivia they take forever to decide what they want to buy, and with the baby on the way they will definitely be looking at baby clothes. That means I will be stuck with three hours of "awing".

"Sorry I can't um I have plans" I replied. I could tell they weren't buying it.

"Oh really with who?" asked Mo suspiciously.

"Um-"I started to say until someone interrupted me.

"With me" I turned around to see Ray.

"Yah me and Ray are going bowling" I said.

"Oh ok" said Olivia and she started giggling. Then they walked over to Scott and Wen.

"You didn't have to help me" I said. "I can solve my problems" I scowled"

"Oh so you want me to tell Mo and Olivia that our plans are canceled so you can go shopping with them" said Ray with a smirk.

"NO!" I screeched. "Ok fine thanks for helping me, but I'm not going bowling with you" I said and then looked around. Charlie and Veronica were sitting on a lawn chair and talking softly. Olivia, Mo, Wen, and Scott were talking and laughing near the grill. That left just me and Ray. Being the only ones me and Ray had a blast. He's actually pretty funny maybe he's not the jerk I thought he was.

LATER THAT DAY

"Bye guys" I said. Everyone was leaving.

"Bye Yamada" said Ray with a smile.

"Bye Beech"

"Can we stop with the last names we aren't in High school anymore?"

"Maybe" I said and smirked as he walked away.

Olivia's POV  
Me and Mo had just spent two hours in the mall we even looked at some baby clothes for Mo** (A/N BTW the baby is a boy)**.

"'I can't believe Stella and Ray are going on a date" I said.

"I don't know it seemed kind of fishy to me, she probably just said that to get out of shopping with us" Mo said.

"Probably, but don't you think they would make a cute couple they were getting along well last night" I said.

"Yah they would maybe we could get them together" said Mo excited.

"I don't know Stella's love life was something I didn't want to get involved with" I said and we both laughed, but I still couldn't help wondering how Ray and Stella would make a cute couple.

Ray's POV  
I was Scott's house playing video games. He invited me saying something about Mo going to the mall with Olivia. We were hanging out until the door opened.

"Hi Honey, Hi Ray" Mo said when is that girl not in a good mood.

"Wow you did a lot of shopping" I said.

"Dude you never say that to a girl" said Scott chuckling.

"Actually this is my shopping" she said holding up a couple bags. "The rest is food, I went to the grocery store on the way home" she started putting food into the fridge and pantry. "Oh and I bought Buffalo wings."

"No way I love you" said Scott.

"Of course because no one likes me better than when I have food." It's so gross to watch couples flirt, it felt like they were going to start kissing if I wasn't there I decided that was my queue to leave.

"I gotta go see you guys later" I said as I walked out.

"Bye" they said simultaneously. Shoot I realized I left my jacket at Stella's house last night. I got into my car and started driving to her house. When I got there I rang the doorbell, and after a long time she came to the door, and I never realized how pretty Stella was. She was running a towel through her wet hair while arching her eyebrow probably wondering why I was here.

"You're here for your jacket right?" she said. I snapped out of my daze.

"Um yah" I replied.

"It's on the sofa, come inside, you want to stay for coffee" whoa was Stella of all people inviting me for coffee and for some reason I really wanted to say yes.

"Sorry I can't my mom's having a big party since I'm in town and I'm already seriously late" I said rolling my eyes. "But I'll take a rain check" Stella smiled.

"Ok see you later." I got home and I was met by very angry parents. Wow this is like high school all over again!


End file.
